simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Sims Histoires de naufragés/Chat 22/01/2008
Le 22 janvier 2008 s'est déroulé un chat avec l'équipe de développement : MaxoidGoonter (Jan 22, 2008 3:58:31 PM) Hi everyone MaxoidGoonter (Jan 22, 2008 3:59:34 PM) Welcome to The Sims Castaway Stories Chat! MaxoidGoonter (Jan 22, 2008 3:59:56 PM) Today we will be talking about The Sims Castaway Stories Abattista (Jan 22, 2008 4:00:44 PM) Hey Guys! I have a question! Were you originally going to do make Castaway a Sims 2 expansion, or were you planning on a seperate game from the begining? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:00:44 PM) We always planned for this to be a stand alone series as part of the Stories franchise. simfanatic15 (Jan 22, 2008 4:01:29 PM) what sets castaway stories apart from castaway for the console? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:01:29 PM) The Stories version is different than console version. CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:01:50 PM) Castaway Stories, vs. console has directed goal based game play. CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:02:17 PM) And like the PC it has an open world, PC quality graphics and PC open ended game play. CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:02:23 PM) Plus monkeys :-) Toby (Jan 22, 2008 4:02:57 PM) Hi All The chat session for the previous release of Castaway mentioned special features that were designed especially for the platforms interaction method e.g. the stylus. What differences are there between Castaway Stories and the versions released on the other platforms? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:02:57 PM) Well, on PC Castaway Stories will allow for downloads that we will be posting over time. simfanatic15 (Jan 22, 2008 4:03:37 PM) I heard there was a cheetah, or another similar cat-like animal. Is this true? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:03:37 PM) There are hyenas, orangutan and spear fishing. -Nick- TheSimmersClub (Jan 22, 2008 4:03:48 PM) Is Castaway compatible with Windows Vista? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:03:48 PM) Yes. It is compatible with Vista. CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:03:55 PM) And there's a cheetah! Racheypoo (Jan 22, 2008 4:04:39 PM) What are some objects that you like the most in the game? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:04:39 PM) There is a limbo pole, the tiki idol, Spaulding is cool and you get to craft things that are unique to Castaway Stories. Jenny110694 (Jan 22, 2008 4:04:49 PM) will you be able to have children with other castaways? CastawayDeanna (Jan 22, 2008 4:04:49 PM) you will be able to have kids ErhamaPlayer (Jan 22, 2008 4:04:56 PM) Is the game due to come out on the 29th,Am I correct? MaxoidGoonter (Jan 22, 2008 4:04:56 PM) Yep, it ships on the 29th and should be available in stores on the 31st. lauren5759 (Jan 22, 2008 4:05:14 PM) Is there a free mode where we can make our own sims and put them on the island? Or is it only story mode? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:05:14 PM) You can play the story mode with a character you create. You can also play in a free play mode with your own character or a premade story character. simgelf (Jan 22, 2008 4:05:46 PM) Is there more than one island to explore? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:05:46 PM) There are 24 unique lots on the island to explore. Guest (Jan 22, 2008 4:05:48 PM) Is there a free play mode where we can make out own sims and put them on the island? CastawayDeanna (Jan 22, 2008 4:05:48 PM) Yes there is a free play mode in addition to the directed story mode. mudmittens (Jan 22, 2008 4:06:20 PM) Will the monkeys help like they do on the console? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:06:20 PM) The game play is different but you will get similar help from the orangutan in Castaway Stories. charmedsims2lover (Jan 22, 2008 4:06:22 PM) Can the monkeys and leopards be made playable? CastawayKaren (Jan 22, 2008 4:06:22 PM) The orangutans and hyenas are playable in story mode. Mr.ME (Jan 22, 2008 4:06:23 PM) Hi. I bought The Sims 2 Castaway For DS and I would just like to say that it is much more fun than I thought it would be. CastawayDeanna (Jan 22, 2008 4:06:23 PM) That is great to hear. I enjoy the DS game and the team had a great time making it! Natasha (Jan 22, 2008 4:06:51 PM) is it going to be one boy and one girl in story mode? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:06:51 PM) There is a choice between a girl or boy sim. You can also choose to create your own Sim to play through the story with. GTNS (Jan 22, 2008 4:07:12 PM) Will there be weather in this game? CastawayDeanna (Jan 22, 2008 4:07:12 PM) Yes tehre will be weather in the game Abattista (Jan 22, 2008 4:07:27 PM) What are some of the disasters our sims can encounter? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:07:27 PM) There is weather in the game. There are wild animals. And, you will need to work on your orangutan social skills to get what you need. Jenny110694 (Jan 22, 2008 4:08:06 PM) hey i was wondering will you be able to play this on a laptop? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:08:07 PM) Yes. Like all the stories titles this is made to run well on laptops. It even includes lots of short cut keys. Dave-O (Jan 22, 2008 4:08:35 PM) Roughly, how many hours of gameplay do you reckon there is in Story Mode? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:08:35 PM) For the new user I would estimate 8-10 hours of game play. Dave-O (Jan 22, 2008 4:08:41 PM) How many similarities are there between the Sims Castaway and the Sims Bon Voyage? CastawayKaren (Jan 22, 2008 4:08:41 PM) This is a very different game from Bon Voyage. You are stranded on an island and have to survive. You have to use your resources to gain items. MaxoidGoonter (Jan 22, 2008 4:09:01 PM) The Sims Castaway Stories ships on January 29th and will be available in stores on the 31st! PuppyLuv (Jan 22, 2008 4:09:03 PM) Is this game going to be the exact same as the console version? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:09:03 PM) No. THe console version and the PC Stories version are different. CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:09:32 PM) The Stories version has goal based game play and an elaborate story. Patel (Jan 22, 2008 4:09:42 PM) Does the game ever end or do you keep searching for food and making objects. CastawayDeanna (Jan 22, 2008 4:09:42 PM) The story ends but you can carry on in Free Play mode -CJ-TSC (Jan 22, 2008 4:10:07 PM) What kind of Jobs will sims be able to have as castaways, like will they be able to assign jobs to other sims in their castaway tribe? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:10:07 PM) There jops like hunter, or gather. You can also train an orangutan to perform these and other jobs. Guest (Jan 22, 2008 4:10:12 PM) Are there native islanders? CastawayKaren (Jan 22, 2008 4:10:13 PM) Yes, there are native islanders that you can meet and interact with. Guest (Jan 22, 2008 4:10:23 PM) Are their natives? CastawayDeanna (Jan 22, 2008 4:10:23 PM) You do run in to some "locals" among others.... ;) simfanatic15 (Jan 22, 2008 4:10:35 PM) Are you stranded on the island due to a shipwreck? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:10:36 PM) Now, I don't want to spoil anything but let's just say that budget travel has its pitfalls. missing (Jan 22, 2008 4:11:02 PM) how many stories in the story mode ? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:11:02 PM) There is one long and elaborate story in the story mode of Castaway Stories. mudmittens (Jan 22, 2008 4:11:27 PM) What about the native sims? Will they all be friendly, or do we need towatch out for cannibals? ;) CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:11:27 PM) Have you ever met and unfriendly Sim ;-) CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:11:40 PM) The natives are really nice however. -CJ-TSC (Jan 22, 2008 4:12:33 PM) will there be a treasures on the island for the castaways to find? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:12:34 PM) There are lots of secrets to be found on the island. simalexander3009 (Jan 22, 2008 4:12:58 PM) how do we gain skills? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:12:58 PM) Skills are gained by doing. For example, you get better at spear fishing by doing it. Guest (Jan 22, 2008 4:13:18 PM) Hi everyone. I just wanted to say thanks for all your hard work on the games. :) CastawayDeanna (Jan 22, 2008 4:13:18 PM) Thank you for your kind words. I will pass along your thank you!!! purplelighter (Jan 22, 2008 4:14:24 PM) How do build and buy mode work? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:14:24 PM) Build and buy mode are simple in the Castaway Stories design. You will need to collect resources through out the game. These resources are traded for items. Other ways to build things are to find specific pieces and then assemble them. Hopefully your Sim will be able to build a raft in this manner. Patel (Jan 22, 2008 4:15:08 PM) Is there any object similar to the bookcase in the sims 2. CastawayKaren (Jan 22, 2008 4:15:08 PM) Yes, there there are objects similar to the bookcase, you Sims will still need to study and read. They can also write in a journal. Paulacourt99 (Jan 22, 2008 4:15:16 PM) How will our Sim's fun need go up? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:15:16 PM) Sims are very social creatures and that hasn't changed for Castaway Stories. Fortunately, there are other Sim on the island and fun things to do. Playing with the orangutan is fun. Abattista (Jan 22, 2008 4:15:52 PM) Can you be held captive by the natives? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:15:52 PM) I wouldn't want to spoil anything for you here. Just try and make friends as you explore the island. Toby (Jan 22, 2008 4:16:36 PM) Do you need to complete story mode to enter free play mode? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:16:36 PM) No. You can play freeplay at anytime. However, you may need to explore the island via the story to unlock some cool and useful objects. simfanatic15 (Jan 22, 2008 4:17:15 PM) Can you construct boats to travel to different parts of the island(s)? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:17:15 PM) You will need to contruct a raft to hopefully get off the island. But then again... you may like it here. Guest (Jan 22, 2008 4:17:30 PM) Is there a way to store fish? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:17:30 PM) There is a storage locker for all of you collectablies. purplelighter (Jan 22, 2008 4:18:03 PM) Can you dig things out of the sand? Or search for something, like foraging? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:18:03 PM) Oh yeah. Digging and foraging. We've got both of those. -CJ-TSC (Jan 22, 2008 4:18:34 PM) Are there going to be differnt islands like in the console version? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:18:34 PM) There are 24 different lots to explore on this island. Abattista (Jan 22, 2008 4:19:05 PM) Can they take some stuff with them when they get off the island? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:19:05 PM) Take only pictures and leave only footprints. simmer (Jan 22, 2008 4:19:29 PM) Can sims build Electronic objects ie. a computer or a tv CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:19:29 PM) There are some creative ways to go about getting power in this game. Jenny110694 (Jan 22, 2008 4:20:19 PM) Are your sims able to bring anything with them to the island? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:20:19 PM) You are able to customize your Sim so you can choose what they where. Unfortunately all else is likely to get lost in the process of becoming a Castaway. Natasha (Jan 22, 2008 4:21:21 PM) Do you have something like money in the game? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:21:21 PM) Money became obsolete on the island. So, resources that can be traded and made into other objects is the commodotiy in this game. -CJ-TSC (Jan 22, 2008 4:22:34 PM) what kind of unique island foods will the sims be able to prepare from items found on the island and will the choices expand as their skills develop? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:22:34 PM) There's coconut pie, and coconut fajita and coconut surprise and coconut flambay and coconut creame sandwhiches with a tasty coconut spread ;-) There's also lots of fish recipes. bubbaU (Jan 22, 2008 4:23:06 PM) Can you live on the island forever or is the mission to leave the island? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:23:06 PM) Some people find it to be very nice on the island. You can stay as long as you like and enjoy the game in free play mode. xgbrigx (Jan 22, 2008 4:23:44 PM) Can they swim in the ocean? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:23:44 PM) Oh yeah. Swimming is big fun and great excercise. It is also a fine way to take care of your bladder and hygiene motives. purplelighter (Jan 22, 2008 4:24:55 PM) Is there more than one way for sims to die? (not to be mean, just curious ^^ ) CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:24:55 PM) I guess the usual ways exist. But, the Castaway Sim is a new breed. They are tougher and more resilient. You may find they have what it takes to live through some of the more torturous sim players style. bubbaU (Jan 22, 2008 4:26:04 PM) What are some activities the SIms can do for fun? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:26:04 PM) There is swimming and spearfishing. Climbing for coconuts and training and fun with the orangutans. GTNS (Jan 22, 2008 4:26:56 PM) How will Create-a-Sim look like in Castaway Stories? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:26:56 PM) It will be very similar to what you are accustom to on the PC. The clothing options are going to be different because these Sims are getting ready for vacation. MaxoidGoonter (Jan 22, 2008 4:28:22 PM) The chat ends in two minutes! Ask all your most pressing questions before we close up shop! Abattista (Jan 22, 2008 4:28:32 PM) Does this game take up a ton of space on your computer? Cause I have all the Sims 2 games currently installed, and I don't want to destory my computer.... CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:28:32 PM) Only you can know if you have enough room. The lap top edition is designed to run effeciently on lap top computers so it is a little slimmed down. annie black (Jan 22, 2008 4:29:04 PM) Can you get sunburned or cold at night? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:29:04 PM) Your sim can get sunburned and they do prefer a nice shelter to sleeping out in the elements. Patel (Jan 22, 2008 4:29:49 PM) Can you add custom content? CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:29:50 PM) We have planned additional downloads once Castaway Stories ships. Keep an eye out on the community sites for a schedule. simfanatic15 (Jan 22, 2008 4:30:33 PM) What do you mean by "guided gameplay?" CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:30:33 PM) By that I mean each next important step in the story is presented as a goal. You will need to satisfy that goal in order to proceed through the story. Abattista (Jan 22, 2008 4:30:57 PM) Thanks so much for hosting this chat! You should do this more often! I had a great time tonight! CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:30:57 PM) And thank you. These events are fun and it is always a pleasure to interact with the fans. Thanks! MaxoidGoonter (Jan 22, 2008 4:31:00 PM) The chat is now over. Thanks everyone for your great questions. The transcript will be posted shortly. MaxoidGoonter (Jan 22, 2008 4:31:27 PM) Thanks guys! CastawayMike (Jan 22, 2008 4:31:42 PM) Good bye everyone!